The Falcon and The Gator
by Wild Reptile
Summary: This is a revision of Power Rangers Jungle Fury with two new rangers. Gator Ranger Lewis and Falcon Ranger Marceline. So no Dominik or spirit rangers, cause they clash with the new characters.
1. Cold Blooded

**Hello, this is my first story ever. While I was watching Power Rangers Jungle Fury I thought there needed a green and orange ranger. They have the jungle spirit of the falcon and the alligator. Here are there profiles. PS I'm leaving out the spirit rangers.**

Lewis Elliot Davis aka The Green Ranger

Animal Spirit: Alligator

Weapon: Gauntlets

Age:23

Eyes: Bright Green

Hair: Light Brown

Skin: Pale Caucasian

Height: 6'2

Weight: 170 pounds

* * *

><p>Marceline "Marcy" Victoria Stevens aka The Orange Ranger<p>

Animal Spirit: Falcon

Weapon: War Hammer (like Thor's)

Age:22

Eyes: Light Brown

Hair: Black

Skin: Fair-Skinned Caucasian

Height: 5'8

Weight: 150 pounds

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is before RJ became a ranger, and before they get jungle master mode. This episode occurs after they are first beat by the "5 fingers of poison". And I decided to leave out Dominik. <strong>_

"Cold Blooded"

"It just isn't fair!" Theo yelled angrily as he entered the training room.

"It's five of them against three of us." Casey commented as he followed Theo.

"C'mon guys we just have to train more." Lily said trying to sound optimistic.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy," RJ explained "You will need more brute force and an impenetrable defense."

"Where can we learn that technique?" Theo asked

"You can't, your spirit animals aren't compatible with the technique." RJ pointed out

"Then how will beat those poison freaks?" Lily said desperately

"I know how!" Casey suddenly blurted out.

"What do you mean Casey?" RJ asked curiously

"My old best friend Lewis Davis, we started out at the academy together!" Casey explained excitingly

"Why haven't we met him before." Theo asked

"He was kind of kicked out for playing jokes and pranks on other students." Casey murmured

"Wait a minute, he's the one who put itching powder in my robes!" Theo shouted angrily

"He's a good kid but just a little misguided is all." Casey said defensively

"I think we should give him a chance." Lily opinionated

"But-" Theo stammered

"No buts, Casey go find your prankster friend while Lily and Theo stay incase those creepy crawlies come back." RJ commanded

"Yes master!" They said then left

* * *

><p><em><strong>One hour later, Near a lake outside <strong>__**of** **town**_**_..._**

Casey POV:

I took the Jungle Karma Pizza delivery moped to Lewis's lake house where he lived with his aunt and uncle. As I was about to arrived at the run down lake house, Rantipede jumped out in front of him. Swerving to dodge the creature, I jumped off the moped bike and stood up.

"Ah just the ranger I wanted to see!" Rantipede snarled

"I don't have time for you!" I yelled with annoyance

"Well then I suggest you make time, 'cause after I'm done I'll be Dai Shei's head apprentice!" Rantipede giggled happily "Ren Shei Warriors, attack!"

"Fine then, Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed!" I chanted as I morphed into the Red Ranger "With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" I yelled as he leaped into battle.

Lewis POV:

I was walking back from my weekly fishing trip when I saw the red ranger fighting a giant worm. "Hey, need a hand." I asked

"Lewis!" The ranger cheered

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." He told me and we charged into battle

As I battled these unknown enemies, I realized I missed fighting and practicing with the Pai Zhuq. I know Uncle Dillo told me I wasn't ready, but I have to try out the morpher. I pulled out the gator-shaped wrist band out of my pocket and snapped it on.**_ ( it the same type of wristband as the one in ben 10, but its like a gator head biting his wrist, with a button on the top of the__ head) _**"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed!" I yelled just a dark green aura covered my body and formed a cool costume._** ( like the normal costume, but dark green, with teeth on the eye visor, and spikes on the arms and legs.)**_ "With the durability of an alligator, Jungle Fury Gator Ranger!" I yelled with sudden new wave power, he sprinted back into the horde of the mystery minions.

Casey POV:

"Lewis is a ranger?" I mumbled in amazement and disbelief as he watched his old best friend fighting a whole army of ren shei at once. Just then Lily and Theo arrived already in their suits.

"Sorry we're la-" Lily began

"Whoa, who's that." Theo said dumbstruck

"That's Lewis." I informed them

"You didn't tell us he was a ranger" Lily said confused

"I didn't know he was." I said still in shock

Lewis POV:

After a few minutes I beat the whole army of the hopping weirdos. I looked around to see that the crawly creeper had vanished, when suddenly he surprised me with a kick to the side.

"Ooh, a new ranger, how exciting" It said as if it won the jackpot

"How about you shoved one or those hundred legs down your throat" I yelled angrily "Jungle Gauntlets engaged!"

"Now we're done playing" it yelled as it charged at me

"I summon the alligator spirit!" I yelled as the gigantic spirit appeared and attacked the monster

"No!" It screamed as it exploded

"So long Centi-freak" I said with a with a laugh and demorphed.

No One POV

"Lewis!" Casey yelled across the field

"Casey!" Lewis yelled back

They ran to each other and gave a quick hug

"Lewis, this is Lily and Theo." Lewis shook their hands

"How did you get a ranger morpher?" Casey asked

"Well, after my uncle gave some morphers to a wolf master, he decided I needed one incase Dai Shei ever came back." Lewis explained.

"That's aweso-" Lily started to say but then Rantipede grew as tall as a skyscraper.

"You thought it was that easy gator, now I will squash you like a bug!" It yelled from the sky

"That's a little hypocritical don't you think?" Lewis yelled back

"Lewis stay here." Casey instructed him

"No I can help, I summon the gator megazord!" Lewis yelled as he jumped into his zord. It was between the sizes of the cheetah and the jaguar zord. The zord attacked Rantipede by swinging its tail and biting its foot.

"Lets not let him have all the fun." Theo said

"Jungle Pride Mega Zord." They all screamed and combined zords.

"Wait I have an idea, zords combine!" Lewis shouted as the gator zord broke apart and attached to the mega zord as giant gauntlets "Wow it's roomy in here." He said once he was in side the mega zord.

"Nice toy, but it won't be enough to stop me!" Rantipede yelled confidently

"Well see about that!" Lewis said "Gator Smash!" They all screamed together

"Nooooooo!" Rantipede shouted as he turned to stone and exploded

"Looks like your the one who got squashed" Lewis said smugly in victory

Back at JKP

"So Lewis, now that you will live above my restaurant, you will need to some how help out around here." RJ stated

"I could make deliveries, and I can play some live music. I can play guitar, piano, and saxophone!" Lewis said excitedly

"Some live music would spice up the place." RJ considered "Sounds good."

"Awesome I have to go practice!" Lewis yelled while running up the stairs

"You think he's ready to be a ranger?" Theo asked concerned

"Was I?" Casey asked

"No" Theo replied

"Yeah, and now I'm the leader" Casey reminded him "He has potential, but he's a true Pai Zhuq.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading my story, I welcome reviews and criticism, just don't be jerks. And tell me how to introduce the Falcon Ranger. Later.<strong>_


	2. A Birds-Eye View

_**New chapter in the story. I'll bring Marcy into this chapter, and thank for the reviews and ideas. It really helped. This is in "Dance The Night Away" where Toady and Stingerella**__** show up. I don't own power rangers. **_

"A Birds-Eye View"

Lewis POV

"Theo is so going to get it!" I whispered angrily as I waited behind a corner in the city. Two days ago while we were training, he said I am more of a savage than an actual gator. So to get him back I put old cheese and pizza sauce in some water balloons, added some garlic for flavor, used a pressure plate and a net, and waited for him to come back from his morning run. As I looked out for Theo, I saw a girl walking down the sidewalk. She had raven-black hair and beautiful light brown eyes. She was wearing blue jeans, and had an orange T-shirt with a white falcon emblem on it. While I was staring at her, I noticed that she was heading for the pressure plate. "Look out!" I yelled as I ran to her and pushed her out of the way. "Uh...hey I'm Lewis." I said awkwardly. All of the sudden I was covered head-to-toe in old pizza ingredients. When I opened my eyes she had disappeared. "Man, she was cute." I said sadly.

"Wow," Theo laughed as he ran by "You know you should start taking showers, they really help." Theo mocked then continued to run.

"Jerk!" I yelled as I tried to get the rest of it off.

* * *

><p>At JKP<p>

"How's it going Gator Boy." Theo mocked as I entered the kitchen

"Great, Shortstop." I mocked back

"Okay that's enough, you both are acting like children!" Casey yelled at them

"Casey's right you two need to stop bickering." RJ commanded

"I wouldn't be bickering if Lewis would be less lazy." Theo argued

"Well, I wouldn't be arguing if Theo would stop pestering me." I argued back

"Well, you're just a Pai Zhuq dropout who can barely learn how to fight, and shouldn't even be on this team!" Theo screamed at me

"Fine then, if you don't want be to be on the team, than I'll just quit." I said quietly as I headed for the door

"Lewis, wait come back!" Lily yelled

"Yeah, he doesn't know what he's talking about!" Casey yelled trying to convince me

"No, as he said I'm not apart of this team." I said slamming the door shut, heading for a walk

* * *

><p>I went to my favorite place in the city, Geeks Paradise, they have comics, video games, and have the best burgers in Ocean Bluff. I was devouring a double cheeseburger with extra ketchup, when I heard a voice behind me.<p>

"You know if you chew the food, you'd actually taste it." I turned around to see the girl from earlier just as pretty as before.

"It's you!" I said a bit too loud with chunks of food still in my mouth

"Yeah, I'm Marceline, Marcy for short." she said

"I'm Lewis"

"Yeah, remember you told me that right before you were covered in tomato sauce" she laughed

"Yeah I remember, why did you leave?" I asked embarrassed

"Well, I didn't want to embarrassed you by laughing so I ran away." she explained

"Oh...okay"

"And I thought you were kind of cute" she smiled

"Really, I thought that too, err I mean I thought you were cute too." I stammered

"Thanks." she giggled "So, whatcha doing here." she asked. I waited a minute before answering

"I was kicked off my team." I answered sadly

"What team were you on?." she asked curiously

"Uh...the..karate team." I answered confidently

"What's your ex-team's name?" she asked

"The...Spirit...Animals." I made up

"Why were you kicked off the team?" she asked concerning

"Well, they said I was unorganized, barely knew how to fight, and shouldn't have even joined." I said depressed

"Do you believe them?" she asked me

"I don't know, I guess." I said sorrowfully

"Well don't."

"What?"

"I know we first met and you seem like a nice guy, but you can't let them talk down to you like that. You need to show them they were wrong about you by proving that you're better than what they think of you." She encouraged me

"You're right, thanks." I said thankfully

"Don't mention it"

"Well, If you want to, maybe we could-" Just then my then the danger alarm went off

"What's that?" she asked

"It's for my team, I kept forgetting my practice so I made an alarm to remind me."

"Well, you better get going" she told me

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, bye."

"Bye." and I ran off to battle probably my last monster. At least today wasn't a total waste.

* * *

><p>I arrived where the disturbance was located, I saw Toady and Stingerella, two of the tree last members of the 5 Finger of poison. They were making gross lovey dovey noises as they commanded Ren Shei to attack innocent civilians. "Hey Wart Bag and Sting Dancer, stop harassing these innocent people with your disgusting loved life!" I yelled half angrily half sickly.<p>

"Well well, it's the green ranger all by himself, how adorable." Stingerella told me while talking like a baby.

"Hey it only takes me to turn both of you into toad legs and stingers." I yelled confidently

"I'd like to see you try." Toady said mockingly

"Oh you will." I said as I pulled out my morpher and snapped it on "Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed!" I yelled or somewhat battle cry before I morphed into the gator ranger. "With the Durability of an Alligator, Jungle Fury Gator Ranger!" I chanted and charged into battle. I was fighting off waves of mindless foot soldiers when an explosion happened suddenly behind me. I did a front flip and landed hard on my side and demorphed.

"Well, gator ranger, I guess you're not as strong as you think you are." Toady said standing over me

"Oh finish him darling, Dai Shei will be so happy!" Stingerella said joyously

"Keep your hands off of him!" I looked over and saw Marceline standing nearby

"Marceline, get out of here!" I warned her

"You better listen to him girl, you wouldn't want to get hurt by being brainless." Stingerella said babyishly again

"I can handle myself." she told her. Then, pulled out a ring with an orange gem in the shape of a falcon, and slipped it on. "Jungle Beast Spirit Unleased!" she cried as she changed into a orange and white suit with a beak shaped visor and fabric connecting the arms and the sides to look like wings. "With the Fierceness of a Falcon, Jungle Fury Falcon Ranger!" She yelled out.

"Oh great, another ranger!" Toady moaned

"Yes, and I'm the worst one yet." she prepared for battle "Jungle Hammer!" she practically flew into battle. The others arrived shortly after.

"Sorry we got held up." Lily apologized

"Look, Lewis I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier." Theo apologized too

"Nah, you were right I was all of that, but she helped me." I said smiling at Marceline

"Whoa whose that." Casey asked astonished

"That's Marceline aka the falcon ranger." I explained still smiling

"Ooh, I think Lewis has a crush." Lily tried to mock me

"You're right Lily." I said to them and we ran into battle

* * *

><p><em><strong>After the battle <strong>_

"So, Falcon Ranger." I said to her

"So, Gator Ranger." she replied

"You think you'll like it here?" I asked

"Yeah I think I will, hey want to go get a burger." she asked

"Sure I could eat." I said as we headed out. I think this is going to be awesome

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you guys for the reviews and ideas. I still welcome ideas and advice, also I think this story needs to be a little darker, and a couple of good song fics, any idea. Thanks for reading.<strong>_


End file.
